It is conventional to incorporate a safety interlock switch in printers, copiers, or the like, to prevent a user from being injured by moving parts within the device when an access door is opened. A safety interlock switch is automatically actuated when an access door is opened. Actuation of the switch prevents potentially dangerous components from being energized. These potentially dangerous components typically include feed rollers, high voltage devices, and scanning print carriages. Generally, each access door which allows access to such potentially dangerous components has its own associated interlock switch for detecting the opening of that access door. The cost for those switches and supporting hardware, as well as the labor cost for incorporating these switches, thus increases with additional access doors.
What is needed is a safety interlock system for a printing device with multiple access doors which is less expensive than conventional interlock systems.